Big Barn Truck Stop
The Big Barn Truck Stop is a truck stop located in Texas. It is a major location in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and is used by Morgan's group as their base of operations while they are in the area. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the truck stop and its operations before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Clayton converted the truck stop into a supply cache for his group's operations. It was the farthest truck stop used by the group from their home base at Wittington's Denim Company. However, it was eventually abandoned, possibly because of the deaths of all the group's members and also possibly because all of the roads in the area had become impassible. Season 5 "Here to Help" In order to take over the denim factory without a fight, Logan contacts Morgan's group and claims that he and his people are trapped in the truck stop by a herd of walkers. Morgan, Alicia, John, June, Al and Luciana attempt to fly there in a plane to help. However, the plane crashes in a field about 10 to 15 miles away. With the help of Annie, Max and Dylan, the group escapes a herd and makes their way to the truck stop. Upon arrival, the group is shocked to find no sign of walkers or living people and realize that something is wrong, particularly as the truck stop shows signs of being long-abandoned. They treat Luciana's shoulder wound, but the kids get scared and run off. Using the truck stop's long-range radio, the group finally makes contact with Logan who reveals his deception. Logan explains that he picked the location as it was the furthest of the truck stops used by Clayton that he could find. That night, Alicia clears out several walkers she finds in the area to help make the truck stop safer. Going over footage of the plane crash site, Al studies the strange walker she found and heads out to investigate despite Morgan's warnings. "The Hurt That Will Happen" Morgan's group continues to use the truck stop as their base. With Al having disappeared, the group splits up to look, but leave Luciana behind due to her injury. While she is alone, Luciana makes contact with Victor Strand and explains their situation. However, a strong wind knocks over the truck stop's long-range antenna, knocking out communication with Strand and Daniel Salazar. The noise draws several walkers and Luciana is forced to flee inside the barn for safety. When Luciana regains consciousness, she is greeted by June and the others who have returned. The group shows Luciana that someone decapitated the walkers and strung their heads on the billboard, apparently as a warning. Instead, the group becomes convinced that they are getting closer to something that someone doesn't want them to see. "Skidmark" After "rescuing" Dylan, the group brings him back to the truck stop where they question him on what happened. With June, John and Dwight out searching for Sherry, Morgan and Alicia follow a lead from Dylan on where he claimed to have seen the strange people make camp. Luciana remains behind with Dylan to repair the truck stop's long-range antenna so they can reestablish contact with Strand, Charlie, Sarah and Wendell. With Dylan's help, Luciana is able to repair the antenna, but Dylan is eventually forced to tell everyone the truth when he gets worried that his siblings are in trouble. With the radio restored, Luciana is able to contact Strand who reveals that they damaged Daniel's plane beyond repair taking out a herd. Instead, Dylan suggests that they fix the crashed plane. "The Little Prince" With Annie's group having taken up residence in the truck stop, Morgan's group brings the plane back to repair it. Using the tools at the truck stop and instructions relayed by Strand, Sarah, Charlie and Wendell based on Daniel's plane, the group has some success until an attempt to start the engine flings the propellers in several directions, one into a wandering walker which Morgan puts down using his new staff fashioned from an old mop handle. The group soon receives word from Grace of an impending second meltdown at the power plant. In order to delay it, Grace requires the truck stop's generator, forcing the group to disconnect the generator, leaving them without power and unable to communicate with their friends over the radio. Annie ultimately decides to take a bin full of supplies and leave despite Alicia's attempts to talk her out of it. Suddenly, Strand contacts the group and reveals he is coming in on Jim Brauer's old hot air balloon with Charlie and the propellers from Daniel's plane. However, the balloon crashes in a field in the radioactive zone and Alicia discovers Annie's group gone before she can inform them of the development. Alicia goes after Annie's group while the others remain behind to continue repairing the plane. "Still Standing" As the others are away, June, Luciana and Al work on finishing repairs to the plane. However, they discover that in transport, a hole was punched into the gas tank and all of the fuel drains out. The truck stop's gasoline is not enough as they need aviation fuel, but Al remembers CRM's fuel dump Isabelle took her to and leads June there to get the fuel they need. That night, Strand and Charlie arrive with the propellers after being rescued by Morgan. Annie's group arrives a short time later, willing to join them on the plane but with the news that Alicia is still out there somewhere after drawing away a herd. "Is Anybody Out There?" While trying to figure out where to lead the herd, June suggests the now-abandoned truck stop. However, Morgan rejects the idea as it is too close to where they are preparing to take off in the plane. Inhabitants *Morgan Jones *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki *Alicia Clark *June Dorie *John Dorie *Luciana Galvez *Dwight *Victor Strand *Charlie *Dylan *Max *Annie *15 unnamed children Deaths *Several zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" Trivia *This is the second of Polar Bear's truck stops to be discovered and utilized on-screen by Morgan's group, the first one being The Flip-Flop Truck Stop. *Despite being long-abandoned, the truck stop was still well-stocked with the supplies Clayton is seen to leave at his truck stops. This further indicates that the abandonment was not from it being overrun or attacked but because the roads in the area had become impassible and Clayton's Group was wiped out by Martha. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Texas Category:Safe Zones